Everyone Has Secrets16
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Taylor starts to open up to the group.


Peter's car pulled up into the school. "Nick, are you hungry? Have you had breakfast yet?" Nick just shrugged. "Ok," Peter said slowly, "well, Eric why don't you bring Nick to the cafeteria. "Sure." Eric agreed and pulled Nick in the direction of the cafeteria. Once they were away from Peter Eric asked, "Yo, Nick what's your problem?" Nick shrugged, "I don't know," he said getting a little frustrated, "It's just...I hate having to go from one place to another and I hate the fact that even when our parent's were alive we had a terrible life if you noticed, a lot of kids in foster homes don't like it because they like staying in one place they liked knowing they had a family, but we NEVER had a family." Eric stopped Nick and turned to face him. "Don't say that!! We're a family! Just because we never had good parent's doesn't mean we don't have a family. We still have one!" Nick looked a little shaken up from Eric's outburst. "Whatever." He said and headed in the direction he figured was the cafeteria since all the kids were going that way.  
  
He knew he had the right direction when Eric started to walk with him silently in the same direction. He led him over to a long line. "The food's really bad here." Nick just shrugged. When they got to the end of the line Eric led them both over to the cliffhanger's table. "Guy's this is my brother Nick." Eric said and sat down not really bothering to see what Nick did. Eric looked up and noticed Shelby looked a little confused. "Is he here too or is he just visiting?" "Umm...He isn't going to the school but for some reason peter told him to come with us here."   
  
Juliet decided to change the conversation and decided to pick on Taylor a little. "So Taylor how have you been getting out of group so much lately we'd like to know what your doing I want to try it sometime." Taylor gave her an icy glare. "When did you actually get up the nerve to pick on someone? I guess it's cause you actually got tired of me being mean to you huh? I'm surprised, I always thought you were just some dork who likes to starve herself to death and then hurt herself intentionally. I never understood why you did that kind of stuff anyway. Why the hell would you want to put yourself through pain and who would actually WANT to starve themselves?" "What do you know about not eating? Anyway, I heard you were a cutter too." "Yo, Princess," Shelby said cutting in, "Why don't you just leave her alone." Juliet shut up and Taylor added, "I know a lot more about starving than you could even imagine. You think you have a terrible mother? If you think your mom wanting you to look nice is bad you don't have any idea what some people have to live through." That got Juliet started again. "Ok, Taylor why don't you tell us what other people have to live through, you never open up in group, heck, you don't even go to group, and then you tell us that we don't know what people go through, how are we supposed to know if you don't tell us?" Taylor walked out of the room restraining herself from getting into any more of a fight she was afraid that if she got any angrier she would end up using her powers.  
  
She started walking a little further when she heard Eric calling her. "Taylor! Taylor! Wait up!" she stopped and waited for him to catch up. When Eric caught up to her he put his arm around her shoulder and led her over to an isolated bench. "Taylor, why did you get so mad? Did your mom something bad to you?" Taylor leaned her head into his chest. "Yea." She said silently. "What did she do to you?" Eric asked quietly. "She abused me." Eric hugged her closely. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she just let Eric hold her as she cried.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria, he saw nick sitting at the table with all the cliffhangers but he didn't see Eric anywhere. Peter walked over to the table. Tyler, Shelby and Scott were all yelling at Juliet. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Shelby gave him an annoyed look. "Look around. Who isn't at the table right now?" Peter looked around the table. "Taylor and Eric why?" "Well guess who made Taylor run out of the room." Daisy answered. Peter gave Juliet a stern look and walked out of the cafeteria to find Taylor and Eric. He found them sitting by a table Eric was hugging Taylor and she looked like she was crying. Peter headed over there.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
"Shit" Taylor said under her breath when she saw Peter walking towards them. Eric looked up and realized why she was angry. "Hey guys what's wrong?" "Nothing you don't already know about." Taylor said and walked away leaving Eric and Peter by themselves. "You know?" Eric asked. Peter nodded. "Yea." "Oh..." Eric said and dropped that conversation. "Come on." Peter said standing up. "We have to get Taylor for group." Eric nodded and they both went to find her. They found her over by the dock, she was just sitting there, she wasn't crying but she didn't look too happy she looked like she was thinking about something. "Taylor," Peter said silently, "We have to go to group." Taylor got up slowly and followed Peter and Eric, the whole time she seemed to be thinking about something. Before they got into the lodge peter turned around to Eric and Taylor. "Sophie is coming with all the kids so can you guys go and meet her then meet me and the rest of the cliffhangers in the lodge?" "Sure." Eric said and the two of them went in the opposite direction that Peter was going.  
  
Eric and Taylor headed over to where Sophie was supposed to come in and got there just as she was pulling into the drive way. "Hi guys!" Sophie said cheerfully and stepped out of the car. She walked over and took Molly out of the car. Eric went in and took Jeffy out. "Jeffy, this is Taylor, she's a friend of mine, do you want to go to her?" Jeffy nodded his head yes and Eric handed him to Taylor. Then he took out Emily who looked very scared. She hugged Eric tightly. "Don't worry Emily, no one is gonna hurt you." Eric said and stroked the little girls hair gently. Sophie and Taylor looked at the two confused and Jeffy just shook his head sadly. They all headed towards the lodge. By the time they go there Jeffy squirmed out of Taylor's arms and raced ahead of everyone. Emily hadn't moved and was still clinging to Eric. They entered the room and Jeffy ran into it noisily. Sophie walked in, carrying Molly and Taylor and Eric trailed behind. Eric walked in the room awkwardly since Emily's head was sort of in his way. Peter noticed how scared she looked and asked, "What's wrong?" Eric was about to answer when Emily's head popped up. "Peter!" She asked excitedly and jumped out of Eric's arms and into Peter's. Eric and Nick were very confused with how Emily was acting around Peter.  
  
Peter laughed when Emily got so excited she hugged him. This time her fears had subsided a little but she was still afraid. "Petwer, I'm scared." She whispered in his ear. He turned his head to face hers and gently said, "You don't have to be scared, none of these people will hurt you." She seemed to relax a little in his arms but he could tell that she was still scared. They all walked over and sat in their seats. Eric pulled Jeffy up onto is lap so that he wouldn't be so noisy. "Before we start would anyone like to address anything?' Peter asked. 'Should I?' Taylor asked herself and fidgeted around in her seat. "Ok..." Peter started but Taylor interrupted him. "I would," she said slowly and uncertainly. "Go ahead," Peter said surprised that Taylor actually wanted to talk. Usually she just sat their and didn't talk unless she had to. Taylor took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.  
  
  
Next chapter will be up soon!!! Sorry for the long delay in updating but I've been really busy lately. I promise the next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  



End file.
